


Evidence of Fear

by PJ1228



Series: Evidence and Relations [8]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schanke is struggling to come to terms with the knowledge that his partner is a vampire. Who is responsible for the bloodless bodies turning up in Toronto? When the evidence points at Nick, Schanke's trust is shattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belongs to me but to Sony/Tristar and TPTB. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Special thanks to Doris for beta reading.
> 
> This is the eighth part of my "Evidence"-Series that begins with [A Piece of Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246186) and continues with [Evidence of Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246218), [Lack of Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246300), [Plain Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246801), [Circumstantial Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/247359), [Evidence of Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/247806) and [Unexpected Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/250108). It contains several references to the previous stories, so you should read those first in order to be up to date with the plot.

**Evidence of Fear**  
by PJ  
May 2004

 

Nick woke to a sensation at his lower back. He realized that his master was sensuously licking across his skin. What a way to wake up! Next he perceived his aroused state, no doubt a result of Lacroix's ministrations. He shifted his position, intent on turning so that his front might receive equal attention.

"Ssh, lie still," Lacroix commanded and continued to stroke his fingers in lazy circles across Nick's lower back.

Nick sighed in compliance and focused his attention on the sensations his master was creating. Soon his entire backside felt hypersensitive.

After what seemed an eternity, Lacroix ceased his ministrations and covered Nick's body with his own. "Do you wish to be conquered?" he whispered seductively into Nick's ear.

"Yes," Nick responded with ardour, feeling his master already poised at his entrance. However, Lacroix's weight on his body prevented him from initiating anything. In anticipation he waited for his master's move.

"Pour vous, mon Nicolas, seulement pour vous," Lacroix whispered and slid easily inside.

Nick realized that Lacroix's former attentions had led to a perfect preparation. Lacroix began to move, bringing Nick slowly to the edge. Nick tried to fasten the rhythm but his position allowed him no movement of his own. He was completely under his master's control. Lacroix reached out for Nick's hands, their fingers intertwining.

When they reached the peak, Lacroix ceased his movements, keeping Nick suspended between ecstasy and fulfilment. Nick's breathing came in rags. He became acutely aware of his state, his perception heightened, instinctively knowing that the edge would be sharper with every second his release was delayed.

Finally, when he thought he was going to burst, he found a wrist being shoved in front of his mouth. With an unearthly roar he bit into it and simultaneously felt his master's bite in his shoulder. Lacroix gave one more thrust that sent both of them over the edge. Nick felt himself exploding and groaned as wave after wave of release shuddered through him. He continued to suck his master's essence fiercely as he felt his own being taken from him.

Finally their swallows slowed down. Lacroix gently licked his tongue across the bite marks until they healed and found the same attention applied to his wrist. Then he slid from his child who turned towards him with a gaze of wonder on his face.

"How?" Nick asked in amazement.

"It's a subtle art that requires a certain amount of discipline and restraint," Lacroix explained.

"Which means I'll never be able to acquire these skills," Nick remarked with a sigh.

"No, mon fils. You are far too passionate for this kind of undertaking. And I wouldn't have it any other way," Lacroix added and captured Nick's lips in an ardent kiss to prove his point.

* * *

Nick was standing in his kitchen, pouring another glass of breakfast when the doorbell announced a visitor. He moved over to the monitor and smiled at the image of Schanke stepping nervously from one foot to the other. At least he's not coming in unannounced anymore, Nick thought. That's definitely an advantage of letting him keep his knowledge. He pulled the lift door aside and watched as Schanke cautiously stepped into the loft.

"Hi", Schanke said, taking in the image of his partner, dressed in his red robe. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Nick smiled at Schanke's careful behaviour. "No, Schanke. Lacroix left several minutes ago. How did you sleep?"

"Hardly," Schanke sighed and took a seat on the couch. "Two days ago I find out that my partner, who I thought I know well enough, has a relationship with another man. The next day I find out that he's a vampire. Please tell that there isn't anything else."

Nick had to smile at his outburst.

"I kept thinking about it the entire day," Schanke went on. "You know, this is the first time I can't talk about something with Myra. I feel like I'm going to burst with this knowledge if I can't talk about it."

Nick cast him a concerned look. He carried his glass and bottle over to the living room table and took a seat across from Schanke. "I still can remove your knowledge if it's too much for you to handle, Schanke," he offered.

"No, that's not necessary. I'll come to terms with it," Schanke replied quickly. He found the thought that Nick could manipulate his memory rather frightening. It had given him the chills as he had watched him hypnotize Lindsay. The perp had behaved like a puppet under Nick's spell. Although he trusted his partner, he didn't like loosing control over his mind. He secretly wondered if Nick had done anything similar to him in the past.

Nick observed the quickening of Schanke's heartbeat. "All right, we'll see," he conceded. "And if you feel the need to talk about it with someone else than me, Natalie knows."

Schanke looked up surprised. "She knows? Since when?"

"Long before I started at Metro. It's how we met," Nick explained and related how he had ended up on her examination table.

"Wow, that's some kind of story," Schanke said after Nick had ended. "And she wasn't scared at all?"

"She was fascinated. She's the most amazing woman I've ever met," Nick said.

Schanke observed his far-away look. "You love her," he stated on a hunch.

"I care about her. Anything else isn't possible," Nick replied with conviction and took a long swallow from his glass.

Schanke furrowed his brows. "Why?" he asked.

Nick was not sure if he should explain the deeper parts of vampire physiology to Schanke at this stage.  
"Mortals and vampires cannot be together intimately without the mortal being killed in the process," he stated.

Schanke swallowed, suddenly realizing that Nick was probably speaking from experience. He thought it better not to pursue the topic any further for now. But he couldn't help staring at him as Nick emptied his glass and refilled it from the bottle.

"Does it bother you?" Nick asked, trying to get a hint at Schanke's tolerance level.

"Where do you get it?" Schanke asked instead.

"It's donated," he replied, seeing Schanke relax a little bit in relief. "Most of it is expired blood from hospitals." No need to tell him about the more exclusive sources his master preferred.

"And I always thought it was red wine in your fridge," Schanke said, still staring.

"Schanke," Nick said after a while. "You're staring."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to," Schanke apologized. "I was just wondering..."

"About?"

"Those fangs I saw last night."

Nick looked to the ground. When he raised his head again, he revealed his protruding fangs. "Is this what you want to see, Schanke? Take a good long look and then stop staring," he said in a deep voice and released a low growl.

Schanke's hair stood on edge. He moved slightly away from Nick.

Nick took a deep breath and changed back before regarding his partner with a sad expression. "You are afraid," he pointed out.

"No," Schanke protested.

"Why then is your heart suddenly beating faster than usual?"

"How do you know that? Wait, you can hear that?"

Nick nodded.

"Okay, you're right. Seeing you like that is a little frightening, but I'll get used to it."

Nick regarded him doubtfully, but decided to leave it at that for now. "I think it's time we get moving. I'll be right back," he said and ascended the stairs to dress.

Schanke remained seated on the couch, taking a deep breath. Then he took in the loft, regarding the numerous displays with new insight. He realized that the many art objects were not just a collection of someone with a special interest in art but probably memorabilia from Nick's own long life. He found the thought fascinating.

"Ready to go?" Nick asked suddenly from behind him.

Schanke spun around and gasped as he saw Nick, dressed entirely in black, standing close behind him. He hadn't seen him coming down the stairs. How could he suddenly appear behind him? Perhaps he had been too absorbed in his contemplations, he thought. He picked up his coat and followed Nick to the lift.

"Mind if we pick up something for me to eat on the way to the station?" Schanke asked as Nick pulled out of the garage.

"Sure, as long as you don't spill anything in the Caddy," Nick replied.

* * *

Schanke returned from his trip to the all night diner, packed with several items.

"Schanke," Nick scolded in a strenuous tone. "I thought one of the benefits of letting you keep your knowledge would be that you stop eating garlic in my presence."

Schanke looked at him astonished. "Huh? Does it really bother you that much? Sorry, I wasn't aware of that."

"It makes me sick. And you really don't want to see that," Nick said. Although he had meant to say the light threat in friendly banter, he noticed the rise in Schanke's heartrate. Despite Schanke's assurances that everything was okay, he was afraid.

* * *

When they turned onto Queen Street, the radio cracked to life. "Shop robbery near intersection of Queen and Bay. Armed suspect escaped in the direction of Yonge Street. All units in the area please respond."

Nick pressed the gas pedal harder and picked up the radio. "81 KILO responding," he announced.

A short time later they saw someone running into a side alley. Nick brought the Caddy to a halt. He and Schanke took positions at the mouth of the alley. "I'll go around back," Nick announced and vanished before Schanke had a chance to object.

"Sure," he mumbled and proceeded cautiously into the alley. He took cover behind a dumpster and observed the fugitive trying several doors for another way of exit. "Metro Police!" he shouted. "Hold it right there!"

The perp however turned around and fired a shot in his direction.

"Damn," Schanke cursed and crouched back down behind his cover. Carefully peeking around the dumpster, he gulped suddenly as he saw his partner dropping out of the sky behind the perp who was just in the process of reloading his weapon.

"I wouldn't do this if I were you," Nick said and knocked the gun out of his hands. Seconds later he had him cuffed and proceeded towards Schanke who stood staring open mouthed.

"Did you ---" Schanke began.

"Later, Schanke," Nick interrupted him with a meaningful glance towards the perp.

Schanke swallowed, not sure if he had been hallucinating.

Nick shoved the perp onto the back seat of the Caddy and called for backup. Soon a police car came to pick up their prisoner.

* * *

"Did I just see you fly?" Schanke blurted out when they were finally alone in the car.

Nick nodded silently, a smile playing around his lips.

"Jeez, how is that possible?" Schanke asked, totally amazed.

"One of the rare benefits I really enjoy about being what I am," Nick answered.

"Uhu," Schanke remarked and realized that he had finally found the answer to all those mysterious disappearing acts he had observed during their partnership.

* * *

Back at the station, Schanke couldn't help staring at his partner who sat across from him, filing the paperwork on their latest arrest.

"Schanke," Nick said in a warning tone after glancing up briefly from his work.

"Huh?" Schanke asked.

"You're doing it again," Nick stated.

"What?"

"Stop staring!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Schanke replied quickly, only now realizing that he had indeed been doing this.

* * *

Before returning home at the end of their shift, Schanke made a detour to the morgue. Carefully, he peeked into the lab. "Are you alone?" he asked Natalie who was putting away her instruments.

"For the moment, yes," Nat replied, already knowing what kind of talk had brought him here.

"How are you dealing with it?" he asked. "Nick said that you've known for quite some time."

"Schanke, I've known Nick several years and I trust him." She didn't mention that this trust had received a few cracks recently. His relationship with Lacroix seemed to have triggered a darker part in him that she had not observed before. Although it frightened her to a degree, she had to admit that she was also fascinated by it.

"And what do you think about Lacroix?" Schanke broke into her musings.

"I don't know him that well," she said evasively. "But I'd be careful around him. He would do anything to keep Nick at his side."

"Do you know what they are doing, you know, when ---"

"I really don't know, Schanke," she answered, flustered. "And I don't think I want to know. All I know is that they're obviously biting each other at one point or another."

"Weird," Schanke said. "And I never noticed anything."

"Believe me, I had no idea either. This part is rather new for me as well and I'm still trying to come to terms with it."

* * *

During their next shift Nick and Schanke were called to a crime scene. Nick knew that something was wrong when he noticed Natalie's serious face as she looked up from the body of a fair haired man. "Hi Nat, what do we have?"

Natalie hesitated to answer. Instead she bent the head of the man to the side.

Nick stared at two neat bite marks. He had seen these often enough to know what had killed the man.

Wondering what had caught Nick's attention, Schanke crouched down opposite from Nick. His eyes widened as he recognized the bite marks. "Nick, is that ---?" he began, when he was silenced by a dark look from Nick. He swallowed, feeling a cold shiver running down his back.

Nick turned to Natalie. "Can you postpone your report until I've talked to Lacroix?"

"I'll try. It's kind of busy tonight. But you know I hate to cover things up."

"I know and I'm sorry." He turned back to Schanke who was still staring at the man's neck. "Come on, Schank, we have a lead to check out."

"Huh?" Schanke asked and followed his partner to the car. When they were seated, Schanke asked again.  
"Nick, was that what I think it was?"

"Yes, he was killed by a vampire," Nick said gloomily.

"Are you sure?"

Nick turned to him. "Believe me, I've seen it often enough, hell, I've caused it often enough, to be very sure."

Schanke swallowed again.

Nick noticed his elevated heartbeat and cast him a sidelong glance.

"But who?" Schanke finally asked.

"I don't know yet. Some rogue I believe. Nobody is so foolish to leave a fresh kill out in the open."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I need to inform Lacroix and then we'll go through the routine investigation as usual. It will end in the unsolved cabinet after a while."

"But someone has to be responsible," Schanke protested.

"And that someone will answer to it, I assure you. But you have to understand that it's no longer under the laws of mortal justice."

That moment they reached the Raven. Nick got out of the car. "Wait here. And I mean here outside, Schanke."

Schanke nodded, his thoughts contemplating on what Nick had just said.

Nick entered the Raven and proceeded towards the sound booth where Lacroix had set up his new studio. Seeing that the 'on air' sign was off, he entered.

"Nicholas, what a pleasant surprise," the elder greeted him.

"The reason I'm here isn't pleasant at all," Nick answered in return. When he saw that he had Lacroix's undivided attention he continued, "Someone has been sloppy. We found a fresh kill. The marks haven't been disguised at all."

"Is this going to be a problem?"

"Not if this remains the only one. Nat can cover it up. But I want to know who's responsible for this."

"Certainly not someone of our nightly patrons. Although some are quite young and annoying, they know how to behave. I will ask around if there's someone new in town."

"All right. Keep me informed."

Nick turned to go when Lacroix called him back. "Nicholas, how does your partner react to this?"

"He wants to catch the one who's responsible, but I explained to him that the case is no longer under mortal jurisdiction."

"Very well. I will see you later, Nicholas."

Nick returned to his Caddy, surprised to find Schanke still where he had left him.

* * *

Natalie returned from her lunchbreak when Grace stopped her at the front desk. "Natalie, that charming new friend of yours is waiting in your office," she informed her.

Nat swallowed, suddenly becoming aware of the tingling sensation in her arm. "He's not my friend and he's anything else than charming," she wanted to scream. Instead she resigned to her fate and stormed into her office, cheeks red in anger. She found Lacroix sitting comfortably behind her desk.

"Good evening, Doctor," he greeted her and rose from his seat.

She glared at him. "Can't you at least come without informing the entire staff of your presence?" she scolded him.

He looked at her, amused. "But I thought you didn't wish any surprise visits any more. Besides, do not mistake this for a social call. I'm here on official business. I'd like to take a look at your latest corpse."

Natalie led him to the cooler and pulled out the body. Lacroix studied him closely. "He bares a certain resemblance to Nicholas," he pointed out.

"Do you think that's more than a coincidence?" she asked.

He shrugged. "We will know for sure when the next body turns up."

Nat stared at him. "Do you think there will be more?"

"Who knows? Someone might be keen on catching Nicholas' attention."

"Well, whoever it is, now that you're here, I can find out if we're dealing with a male or a female."

Lacroix raised his eyebrows. "And how do you conclude this?"

"The distance between the marks." She pulled a calliper ruler from her pocket and sized up the distance between the bite marks. "3.5 centimeters," she announced.

Turning back to Lacroix, she requested, "Now open your mouth."

"Excuse me?" Lacroix said, regarding her incredulously.

"I want to measure the distance between your canines."

"May I suggest a simpler method, Doctor?" Lacroix inquired politely.

"And that would be?" Nat asked, intrigued.

"I'm going to take a sip from you and provide you in the process with two equal bite marks that you may measure all you like."

"Forget it," she said, flustered. "I'll find another specimen."

"I doubt it," Lacroix responded amusedly and left.

* * *

Nick and Schanke returned from a routine visit to the victim's next of kin, the radio tuned to CERK. Schanke listened with renewed interest now that he knew to whom most of the speeches were directed.

"Welcome once again, children of the night," the smooth voice filled the car.

Schanke cast a glance at his partner who was listening intently with a smile on his face.

"Tonight's broadcast is dedicated to all new citizens of this fine city who have recently moved here. Why don't you pick up the phone and introduce yourself?"

Nick's smile broadened. His master's way of ‘asking around' who was new in town was anything but subtle. He doubted, however, that their rogue would be so foolish as to call in.

They had already listened to a couple of calls when Lacroix announced another caller. "Yes, whom have we here?"

"Hello Lucien, what a pleasant welcome," a male voice replied.

The Caddy came to a screeching halt.

"Nick, what the hell ---" Schanke broke off as Nick turned to him with golden eyes. He watched as his partner jumped out of the car and vanished out of sight. Letting out the breath he had held, Schanke climbed behind the wheel and pulled back into the traffic.

* * *

Nick stormed into the sound booth. "Who is he?" he hissed.

Lacroix looked up from his desk, a little surprised to find his child this outraged. "Who?" he asked.

"The one who called in," Nick said impatiently.

"Ah, that one. An old acquaintance."

"Why did he call you Lucien?" Nick demanded to know.

"Because that is my name?" Lacroix returned, rising from his seat.

"Nobody calls you Lucien, except after ---" Nick exclaimed, leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Listen to me, Nicholas. There is no need to be upset," Lacroix said in a soothing voice. He could see that his child was close to losing control. "His name is Sebastian and I haven't seen him for a century. He turned out to be rather annoying then."

"Why? What did he want?" Nick asked.

"He wanted what has always been reserved for you, Nicholas."

Nick stared at him. The thought that another might have received what he had considered his privilege alone was unbearable.

Lacroix watched the emotions play across his son's face. Right now he looked as if he wanted to kill someone. "Of course his request was not granted," Lacroix continued in an attempt to soothe his child. "He departed rather sadly and I haven't seen him since."

The relief on Nick's face was evident. "Do you think he could be responsible for the body?" he asked.

"As it turned up within the boundaries of your precinct, it seems someone is challenging you. Yes, it could be him, although I would have judged him to be more sensible."

* * *

Nick entered the morgue and found Natalie busy typing up a report.

"Lacroix was here to take a look at the body," she informed him.

"And?" he asked.

"He noticed a likeness to you."

"That would make sense if it's the one I suspect," Nick responded gloomily.

"You have a suspect?" Nat asked, intrigued.

"Yes, someone I don't even know."

"That reminds me, I wanted to check something but Lacroix wouldn't let me measure the distance between his canines," Nat complained.

Nick regarded her incredulously. "Nat, the fangs of a vampire are very sensitive. If you had touched them, the consequences would have been more than you would have liked to handle."

Nat furrowed her brows as his words were not making any sense. "Excuse me, I don't get what you're talking about, Nick."

Nick took a deep breath before explaining, "They're considered an erogenous zone. It would have turned him on to be touched there."

"Oh, my god!" Natalie exclaimed, her cheeks getting flushed again.

"I'm sure he appreciated the offer," Nick said, amused. "But I'm glad he refused."

"Then you won't volunteer either, hm?"

"Yes, I will," he replied to her surprise. "But you know now that you should be careful."

"I will," Nat promised.

Nick took a deep breath, then he opened his mouth to reveal his fangs. Nat approached him with her calliper ruler and very carefully measured the distance. Nick noticed the rise in her heartrate as she touched his fangs slightly.

"3.5 centimeters," she announced. "See, no harm done."

Nick smiled at her and allowed himself a moment to revel in her elated heartbeat which was music to his ears. Nat stared at him, watching in fascination as the gold entered his eyes. He reached for her hand, turning it to regard the vein in her wrist. Just one small sip, and he would know everything. If she still had feelings for him and how she felt about Lacroix. Slowly he brought her hand to his mouth, inhaling the scent that permeated from her skin.

The lab door opened. "Nat, have you seen ---" Schanke stopped as he entered the room, puzzled at the image of seeing Nick suddenly turning away from Nat. He furrowed his brow. It had only been the fraction of a second, but before Nick had turned away he had his mouth posed over Natalie's wrist, fangs clearly visible. What the hell was going on? "Oh, here you're, partner," he said, casting Nat a concerned look, who appeared to be slightly confused. "You know, it would be helpful if you gave me a hint of your destination before you disappear."

Nick turned around and cast him an innocent smile. "Sorry, Schanke. I'll try to remember that the next time."

* * *

When they returned to the precinct, Nick discovered a wooden stake lying on his desk. He picked up the item, carefully peeking around that no one was paying attention. "Norma," he asked the desk sergeant. "Has anyone been at my desk?"

"No, Nick, not that I can think of," she answered.

Nick shrugged and tossed the offending piece into the trash.

* * *

While Nick was taking a shower, Lacroix was busy in the kitchen preparing their breakfast. He thought about their previous encounter. Although he had done his best to distract his child from his present problems he had sensed an amount of doubt in his blood. He had to diffuse these doubts somehow. As he listened to the running shower, an idea occurred to him. The mental image of his son taking a shower soon brought him to a pleasant state of arousal. He bit deeply into his wrist and filled one goblet with his blood.

Nick came down the stairs, already dressed for work. His attention was focused on a glass full of blood waiting for him on the kitchen table. Feeling hungry, he drowned it in a single swallow and gasped as he realized that he had ingested his master's blood. He was a little surprised at the desire he sensed in it. A desire for him and only for him.

"Do you like the taste?" his master's voice inquired close to his ear.

"Yes, especially the feeling that comes with it," Nick stated with ardour.

"It's yours to take," Lacroix whispered seductively, drawing Nick over to the couch where he sat down and leaned his head back to expose his neck.

Nick stared a moment at the unexpected offer. Actually he was already late for shift, but this was too tempting. Smiling he settled onto Lacroix's lap and sensuously licked along the column of his neck. Then he scratched the skin slightly with his fangs and lapped at the small offerings of blood.

Lacroix squirmed under him, his desire for his son clearly evident. His hands roamed across Nick's back, before opening the collar at his neck. "Boit, Nicholas," he urged. "And feel the desire that is burning for you."

Nick needed no further prodding. He raised his head and plunged his fangs deep into Lacroix's neck.

Lacroix revelled in the feeling of being taken in this passionate way. As he began to feel a little lightheaded, Nicholas ceased his drinking and pulled him to his own neck. Lacroix immediately bit into the vein, sucking fiercely at the delicious substance he cherished above all else. After a few swallows he pulled away, licking sensuously over the wounds until they healed. "Sated?" he asked his child.

Nicholas nodded. "For now. Merci." Reluctantly he stood from the couch and straightened his shirt. Once more he leaned over Lacroix and gave him a lingering kiss on the mouth. Then he departed through the skylight.

* * *

"Finally," Schanke scolded. "You know, Nick, for someone who can move that quickly, you're often uncharacteristically late."

"Sorry, Schanke," Nick apologized. "I've been delayed by something."

Schanke took in his partner's appearance with a raised eyebrow. His shirt was unusually crumpled and there was a tiny dot of red on his shirt collar. "Did you cut yourself shaving?" he asked.

Nick shot him a confused look. "No, must be remnants from --- breakfast," he stated absent-mindedly, unaware of the shocked glance he received from Schanke.

* * *

Nick and Schanke were called to another crime scene. As they approached, Nick stared in shock at a fair-haired man lying on the ground with a stake protruding from his chest. Natalie was busy taking notes on her clipboard.

"Drained?" he asked in a whisper.

Nat nodded and turned the head to the side, revealing fang marks at the neck. "I'd say he was drained first. The stake has been applied post mortem. Do you think someone wanted to make sure that he stays dead?"

"No, it's a message, probably a warning for me. Let's hope the media don't get wind of this. The last we need is another coverage of vampire hysteria."

* * *

"What about that stick? Schanke asked when they were back in the car.

"Stake," Nick corrected him.

"Huh?"

"It's called a stake." He took a long breath before continuing. "A stake through the heart is one of the few ways to kill a vampire."

"But that guy wasn't a vampire, was he?" Schanke pointed out.

"No, he was mortal. Someone wanted it to look like a vampire had been killed."

"But why?"

"To make me nervous, I suppose."

"Well, I don't know about you, but it's working with me. This gives me the creeps."

"Me, too," Nick thought gloomily.

* * *

"81 KILO, neighbors reported screaming at Grange Park. Please respond."

"81 KILO responding," Schanke informed dispatch while Nick turned the Caddy in the direction of the park.

As they neared the park, he sensed a presence, but it vanished when they stepped off the car. "Too late," Nick said in a grim voice and pointed to a body on the lawn.

He crouched down beside the body and took a knife from his pocket. As he bent over the victim's neck, intent on obliterating the bite marks, Schanke caught his arm to stop him, his hand accidentally getting in touch with the blade. "What the hell are you doing, Nick?" Schanke asked in disbelief, ignoring the pain at his hand.

"I need to disguise the bite marks. We can't risk another victim being found, especially after the part with the stake."

"But Nick!" Schanke objected. "You're tempering with a crime scene."

"I know. Unfortunately it's a necessity," Nick stated in a firm voice. Then he proceeded to obliterate the bite marks on the victim's neck while Schanke watched wide eyed. The detached way Nick went about this task spoke of routine. Schanke wondered how often his partner had done this before.

When he was done, Nick became acutely aware of a different scent of blood that permeated the air.  
"Schanke, you're bleeding," he pointed out.

Schanke looked at his hand and saw that he was indeed bleeding from a cut in his hand. He got nervous when he noticed that Nick's attention was focused on his wound as well. When he saw him approaching, a sudden bolt of fear shot through him. He reached for his gun and pointed it at his partner. "Stay back," he said.

Nick was stunned at Schanke's reaction. It was clear that he had lost his partner's trust. It made him sad and also a little angry. "Schanke," he said in a low voice. "You can't kill me with a gun. So stop threatening me with it and let me take a look at your wound."

"Are you crazy? After I know what you eat for dinner, of course I won't let you near it!"

Nick took a deep breath to calm himself. Then he focused on Schanke's heartbeat and said in a low voice, "Look at me, Schanke."

Schanke became aware of his own heartbeat thundering in his ears. Something compelled him to look up into Nick's face. But before he made eye-contact he remembered suddenly that those were usually the last words Nick spoke before people started to confess everything they wanted to hear. He realized that Nick obviously needed eye-contact to do whatever he intended to do.

He took another step back and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "No, forget it, Nick. I know what you're doing and I won't look into your eyes," he stated.

This was not good at all, Nick thought. He should have taken care of Schanke's memories earlier.  
"Schanke, you are acting irrational," he stated. "Let me at least take you to the morgue so that Nat can take a look at your wound."

"Nick, please. Just back off!"

Nick realized that Schanke was past any reasoning at the moment. Silently he picked up the body and took to the air, heading towards the lake.

Schanke let out a sigh of relief. Then he took out his handkerchief and wrapped it around his bleeding hand. Perhaps a trip to the morgue wasn't a bad idea at all.

* * *

Natalie listened with concern as Schanke told her what had happened. While she was equally upset to hear how Nick had simply vanished with the corpse, she had to admit that Schanke had overreacted when he had tried to threaten Nick with the gun.

While she was dressing Schanke's wound, his cell phone rang.

"Odd, I.A. want to see me at the precinct," he stated. "Thanks for taking care of this. I'll give you a call," he promised and headed out of the lab.

* * *

He was called into an interrogation room as soon as he entered the bullpen. There he found Wilkins and Jenkins from Internal Affairs waiting for him.

"Detective Schanke, we have to ask you a few questions concerning your partner as this case has suddenly taken an unexpected turn after the evidence that has been recently discovered," Officer Wilkins addressed him.

Schanke furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?" he asked, hoping they hadn't found out about Nick's attempt at hiding another killing.

"A piece of evidence has turned up that places Detective Knight on top of the suspect list," Wilkins replied matter-of-factly.

Schanke swallowed and turned a nuance paler, a reaction that wasn't lost on Wilkins.

"According to forensics, the latest killing occurred around 8.00 p.m. We know from the duty roaster that Knight hadn't checked in yet although his shift had started at that time. Can you confirm anything about his whereabouts?"

"No, he was late. Said he had been delayed by something," Schanke answered. He didn't know what to think anymore. So he tried to stick as closely to the truth as possible. But the image of his partner in his dishevelled state with blood on his collar haunted him.

* * *

When Nick returned to the precinct, hoping to find Schanke in a better mood, he was immediately called into Cohen's office. He wondered why the Captain made such a serious face.

"Nick, forensics identified your fingerprints on the stake that was found on the body."

Nick swallowed. Then he remembered finding the stake on his desk that he had tossed so carelessly into the waste bin. He had been set up!

"Nick, right now I have no other choice than to take you into custody. I hope you will allow this without resistance," the Captain continued in a firm voice.

Nick was too dumbfounded to put up any resistance. Silently he accepted his fate and allowed himself to be arrested. He realized that a consequence of his arrest would soon be a search warrant for his loft. They had searched it once when he had also been arrested. Only this time they would find human blood in his fridge. That would not be explained away so easily. He would most likely be forced to move on.

* * *

A pale man with short bleached hair entered the Raven. He surveyed the club and focused his attention on a man at the bar. It had taken him decades to seek him out. Confident of the reception he anticipated, he approached him. "Lucien, finally. I've been searching for you for decades."

"Really? How flattering," Lacroix responded unemotionally. "And what is the purpose of your visit, Sebastian?"

"I've asked around and I've heard that the fights between you and your son are quite legendary. People say that he is weak and drinks animal blood like a carouche."

"So, is that what people tell," Lacroix answered in a deadly calm voice.

"And I said to myself, this must be degrading for Lucien. Certainly it's only a matter of time until they break up completely. And then I am here to take his position."

Lacroix needed all his inner resolve not to strangle this insolent whelp here and now. He managed to remain outwardly calm. "Are you responsible for the bodies that have turned up here?" he asked.

"They were meant as a challenge for your son so that he might have something to detect," Sebastian explained in a mocking tone.

"You're a fool, Sebastian. Have you learned nothing of what I taught you? It's unnecessary to draw attention in this way."

"But you have to admit that it was effective. They suspect him to be involved in this. Soon he will need to leave. Until then I shall wait in patience." He turned with a triumphant smile on his face and proceeded towards the exit, unaware of the murderous gaze that followed him.

Lacroix's first impulse was to kill him instantly once he had left the club. But then he considered differently. He would leave him for Nicholas. As he considered him weak, he would be in for an unpleasant surprise. No one dared to insult his son without consequences.

* * *

While he pondered on these gloomy thoughts, he became aware of an approaching heartbeat. A little surprised he discovered Dr. Lambert making her way through the crowd with difficulty. He curved his lips as her wardrobe as well as her heartbeat differentiated her so very much from the other patrons. "Doctor Lambert, what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"Nick's been arrested," Nat stated without preamble.

Lacroix's only reaction to this information was to raise an eyebrow. She continued to explain about the fingerprints on the stake that matched his. Lacroix scowled. So Sebastian had not bluffed when he said that Nicholas' cover was in danger. "Have you ascertained the time when this crime occurred?"

"Yes, it must have been shortly after sunset."

Lacroix looked pleased at this information. "Excellent, Doctor. I'm in the pleasant situation to state that he was elsewhere occupied by that time."

Natalie stared at him. "Would you repeat that in front of the Captain?" she asked.

"Certainly," Lacroix replied. "However, it's already close to dawn. We might be in need of transportation after Nicholas has been released. Be so kind as to meet me at the station." Not waiting for another reply he moved through the crowd that parted before him towards the exit.

* * *

Amanda Cohen stared at the black-clothed visitor in her room. After the case when someone had made an attempt on his life several weeks ago, she hadn't expected to see him here again. "What can I do for you, Mr. Lacroix?" she asked.

"I am here on behalf of one of your arrested. I might be able to provide an alibi."

Captain Cohen wondered who would have the dubious fate of getting an alibi from this man, probably one of the teens who attended the club scene on a regular basis. "Let's see. And who is the person you're talking about?"

"Nicholas Knight."

Captain Cohen looked at him, astonished. "Please continue," she said.

"Detective Knight was with me during the time he's accused to have committed a murder."

"I didn't know that you were socializing," the Captain remarked. "May I ask where you've seen him?"

"We have been occupied at his loft."

"I have a statement from Detective Schanke that says that he had been delayed for work."

"Yes, I'm afraid I'm responsible for this delay," Lacroix stated and smiled at her enigmatically.

Captain Cohen felt a shiver running down her spine. "Could you elaborate on this a little more?" she asked. "Did you seek him out because you were receiving threats again?"

"No," Lacroix replied amused. "The nature of my visit was solely private. Suffice it to say that I can vouch for his whereabouts throughout the entire day until he left for his work which was about 9 p.m."

"Very well," Cohen replied, not quite sure what to make of that statement. "Thank you for coming, Mr. Lacroix. I will pass this information on to the judge and then Detective Knight can be released during the day."

Lacroix leaned a little closer to her. "No, Captain. You will release him immediately. The paper trail is only secondary. There's no need to keep him in custody any longer."

The Captain stared at him with a blank expression. "I will release him immediately. The paper work can be taken care of later," she repeated in a monotonous voice.

Lacroix smiled again. "Good. So glad we concur, Captain," he breathed and preceded her out of the room.

* * *

Nick looked up from his slumped position on the bench as an officer approached. "Nick, you're going to be released," he stated. "It seems someone had an alibi for you."

When Nick entered the bullpen, his glance fell on Lacroix who stood at the entrance, a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"I do not like spending the day alone," he stated. Then he turned and strode towards the exit.

Nick had to run in order to follow him, ignoring the curious glances he received from the officers who had stood within earshot. When they stepped outside, Nick regarded the predawn sky with concern. "Lucien, I don't think ---" he began.

"Nicholas, do you think I made the effort to get you out of prison only to be stuck here with you?" He rounded the corner where Nick was surprised to see Natalie waiting with the Caddy, the trunk already open. "After you," Lacroix said and waited until his child had climbed inside. Then he followed and nodded to Natalie to close the lid.

"Why didn't you call, Nicholas?" Lacroix asked, his voice sounding hollow in the confinement.

"I wasn't sure if you would come," Nick stated. "I know how you hate getting involved with my mortal life. I guess I wanted to spare myself the risk of disappointment."

"Oh, Nicholas. Instead you prefer risking the necessity to abandon your life here?"

"Perhaps it would have been best for everyone," Nick said in a defeated voice.

"Nonsense, Nicholas," Lacroix objected. "Unless, of course, you wish to move on."

Nick considered this a moment. He actually liked his life here as it was. "Not yet," he answered.

"Good," Lacroix said, trying to move into a more comfortable position.

"Nicholas, this trunk of yours is uncomfortably small," he complained, changing the subject.

"It's the biggest I could get," Nick defended his car.

"Very well, then we should use this to our advantage," Lacroix suggested and pressed himself closer to his son.

* * *

Natalie drove into the garage. When she opened the trunk, she let out a shriek as she found herself faced by two hissing vampires with golden eyes. In shock she slammed the trunk shut and ran outside, unaware of the snickering noises inside the trunk.

"I told you she would be too distracted to notice anything else," Lacroix stated and climbed out of the trunk.

* * *

"How was it possible that he got released?" Sebastian wondered. He had made sure that all evidence led to him. It was time to put another plan in motion. He picked up the receiver and dialled the number of the 96th precinct. "I have a message for Detective Schanke from his partner, Detective Knight," he told the desk sergeant. "Please tell him to come to the west side of Harbourfront Park." Smiling, he replaced the receiver on the craddle and proceeded towards the same destination.

* * *

Schanke entered the bullpen wearily. Natalie had informed him that Nick had been released and advised him to apologize for his behaviour on the previous day. He had spent a restless day mulling over the matter in his mind until he came to the conclusion that he had indeed overreacted a little bit.

A glance at their desks told him that Nick hadn't arrived yet. On his desk, however, he found a message informing him that Nick waited for him at Harbourfront Park. He picked up his coat and left the bullpen.

* * *

A short time later Nick entered, aware of the curious glances he received from his colleagues. "Is Schanke not in yet?" he asked the desk sergeant.

She looked at him, confused. "Didn't you leave a message for him to meet you at Harbourfront Park?"

"Actually not," Nick replied.

"But someone called and said so," Norma informed him.

Nick rushed out of the precinct and took to the air, a feeling of dread creeping into his bones that he might be too late.

* * *

Schanke exited his car and walked towards the lake. "Nick?" he called, hoping his partner wouldn't cause him a heart attack by one of his sudden appearances.

"I'm sorry. But Nick's not here," an unknown voice answered behind him. In the same instant he was grabbed from behind.

"You are the one," Schanke stated.

"Yes, I am. You have probably wondered what has caused the death of these people. I give you the opportunity to experience it first hand."

Schanke felt a hand bending his head to the side. Desperately he tried to reach into his coat pocket.

"Release him!" a familiar voice suddenly hissed from behind him.

Schanke used the moment of Sebastian's distraction to reach into his pocket and grab the cross he had stowed there. The effect when he brandished it in front of Sebastian's face was immediate. The vampire recoiled and retreated a few steps.

Schanke turned to Nick and stared in shock at his partner.

Eyes ablaze and fangs visible Nick led out a fierce growl before attacking Sebastian. The other fought the attack off. They circled each other.

"I've heard you're weak, de Brabant. Do you think you could win against me?" Sebastian asked tauntingly.

"Perhaps you're misinformed," Nick stated and faster than Schanke's eyes could follow he flew behind Sebastian and grabbed him from behind. The other tried to struggle in vain to free himself.

"Now you're going to experience what it means to underestimate me," Nick hissed into his ear. Schanke watched in horror as his partner raised his head and plunged his fangs deep into the other's neck. There was eerie silence as Nick drained Sebastian. After he slumped to the ground, Nick grabbed a makeshift stake and plunged it into the other's heart.

Schanke didn't know what to say. He had never seen his partner act so violently. Unconsciously he tightly grabbed the cross in his hand. He breathed a sigh of relief as Nick turned to him and regarded him with blue eyes. He was sure he would have bolted had he been forced to see those yellow eyes again.

"Is he dead?" Schanke asked cautiously.

"He will be once the sun has turned his body to ashes," Nick informed him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, thanks to you," Schanke answered in a shaken voice. "Nick, I have to apologize for my behaviour yesterday. I think I overreacted a little bit."

"It's all right, Schanke. It was understandable under the circumstances," Nick said, relieved that he hadn't lost his partner's trust completely. Then he turned his attention back to the staked vampire. "Schanke, I need a favour. I want to be sure he really gets distroyed. So I'll watch him combust from the shadows of the trunk. Would you drive me to Lacroix's place then?"

"Sure, no problem," Schanke said.

"So, how do you feel?" Nick asked, noticing that Schanke was still a little tense.

"Well, I'm glad, I finally found a use for this present of Myra's mother," Schanke said, showing Nick the cross.

Nick retreated a step. "Schanke, please!"

"Oops, sorry, Nick. I hadn't expected it to be that effective." He suddenly felt immensely relieved to have finally found a means to defend himself, just in case …

* * *

As the sky became lighter, Nick opened the trunk of his Caddy and climbed inside. "Whatever happens, stay away from the body," he instructed Schanke before pulling the lid further down to prevent being exposed to the sunlight.

Not sure what to expect, Schanke watched curiously as the body of the dead vampire started to smoke. Then he gazed in horror as it combusted into flames. After a few minutes it was over and a thin layer of ashes was all that was left. And soon they were blown away by the morning wind that was coming in from the lake.

The sound of the closing trunk informed Schanke that the show was over. He sat down behind the wheel and started the engine.

* * *

Schanke parked the Caddy as close to the front door as possible. He got out of the car and knocked slightly on the trunk. Then he noticed that the front door was opened.

Nick carefully opened the trunk and dashed into the house, leaving wisps of smoke in his wake. Schanke followed hesitantly.

Lacroix regarded his child with a serious face. "Tsk, tsk, should we talk about curfew again, Nicholas? I thought we were past that age," he scolded and reached out to touch the slight burns on Nick's face.

Nick ignored him and turned to Schanke. "Thanks, Schanke. You can take the car with you. I'll meet you tomorrow at the station."

Schanke stared a moment curiously at the couple in front of him before he realized that he had been dismissed. "Okey dokey, partner. Hasta la bye bye," he answered and stepped back into the morning sun.

* * *

"So, is it done?" Lacroix asked, slightly puzzled at the mood he sensed from Nicholas.

"You know he's dead. You must have sensed it," Nick replied in an accusing tone.

Lacroix raised his eyebrows. "And what makes you think that?"

"I drained him before I killed him. He was your son!"

Lacroix was taken aback by this statement. "No, Nicholas, he was not," he objected.

"But I could sense traces of your blood in him."

"You're much too perceptive for your own good, Nicholas. What you sensed is the result of him ingesting my blood a hundred years ago."

"Why did you share blood with him?" Nick cried in outrage.

"I said nothing about sharing. I found him left for dead by hunters with a stake close to his heart. His master had suffered the same fate and was already beyond help. But they had missed Sebastian's heart. I pulled the stake free and gave him my blood so that he could heal. Being orphaned at this young age, he needed a little guidance. He became quite attached to me and wanted more.

"And?" Nick asked, dreading the answer.

"I told him that I couldn't comply with his request."

"Why?" Nick asked, astonished. He hadn't expected his master to refuse what was freely offered, especially at a time when he had gone on his own ways.

Lacroix stepped close to him and reached out to raise his chin. "Because I already had a son," he explained.

Nick swallowed. "But I had left you. Perhaps he would have lived up more to your expectations after I disappointed you."

"The disappointment was only temporary. I was sure that it was only a matter of time until you returned."

"But ---"

"No buts," Lacroix intercepted him, getting tired of his child's doubts. "No one can and ever will take the place that is reserved for you, Nicholas. End of discussion."

Nick regarded his master a moment longer before his lips widened into a smile. Then he pulled him close and gave him a demanding kiss. Lacroix responded in ardour, igniting a passion in his son that was soon unleashed upon him.

Nick fiercely dragged him towards the bed where he attacked every inch of exposed skin. "Prends moi," he demanded while he straddled him.

Lacroix switched their positions and complied with his child's request in a single thrust. They established a feverish rhythm that brought both to the edge.

"Mine," Nick cried out and buried his fangs into Lacroix's neck. He clung to him possessively while they drank each other's blood.

"Forever," Lacroix responded after he had released him. Nick immediately fell asleep from sheer exhaustion, a smile of contentment on his face.

Lacroix regarded him seriously, not sure whether he should be pleased or concerned about his child's behaviour towards any possible rivals. He had to tread carefully in the future or Dr. Lambert was in danger of suffering the same fate as so many others had before.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This storyline is continued in [Twisted Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/316276).


End file.
